Steve Meets His Match
by Laura T
Summary: Please excuse the bad title. Danny thinks he's found the perfect woman for Steve. But what is she hiding? Will Steve fall for her? More importantly will she fall for him? Team fic. Steve/OC Usual disclaimer applies.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! Just kinda came up with this idea and now it just won't leave. As with the normal disclaimer I don't own anything other than my OC. As always please R&R even if it's just to tell me to stop! ? Thank you very much and on with the story.

Chapter 1:

Sitting still had never been easy for Lt Commander Steve McGarrett. That was part of the reason he had joined the Navy. He never had chance to sit still and ponder about things. But when his father had been killed and he formed 5-0 with the help of his rather verbose and reluctant partner Danny Williams he found he always had time to sit still and wonder. Of course this only happened when someone or some people weren't trying to blow up his island or some other drama. So when his aforementioned partner came into his office with a rather peculiar grin on his face Steve wasn't worried.

"Hey Danno. What's with the grin?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Danny smirked at him,

"I've found the perfect woman for you!" Steve gaped at him and then smiled, this had to be some kind of practical joke his partner was attempting to play on him,

"You've done what now?"

"I've found the perfect woman for you!" He repeated excitedly as he waved his arms about. Steve frowned at him,

"Your being serious?" Danny looked at him in astonishment, his forehead crinkling as he looked at his rather handsome partner,

"Yes I'm being serious. Why would you think I wasn't?" Steve just looked at him and Danny rolled his eyes, "That was one time! Are you ever going to let me forget that?" He demanded as he put his hands on his hips and glared. Steve just carried on looking at him,

"Of course your not going to let me forget it! Look at who I'm talking to! In all seriousness, I have actually found The One for you my GI Joe friend." Steve glared at him again,

"How many times do I have to say it Danno? It's the NAVY!"

"Whatever my friend. Don't you even want to know who this rather attractive woman I'm referring to is?" Danny asked with a wave of his hand. Steve crossed his arms over his broad chest, which caused the t-shirt he was wearing to pull across his biceps, and pouted.

"No. I don't want to know who she is. I don't trust your judgement, I've seen some of the women you've been dating recently Danno and quite frankly I don't trust your taste in finding 'The One' for me." Now it was Danny's turn to glare.

"I'll have you know I have excellent taste in women."

"Name one." Steve countered.

"Rachel." Steve rolled his eyes,

"Yeah and look how that turned out! You and I both know the only good thing that came out of that relationship is Gracie. Next?"

"Shaunee."

"Really? You're going there with that one? She was a stripper who robbed you. Next?"

"I didn't know she was a stripper at the time!" Danny defended his choice but he had to admit that had been a big mistake on his part. "Fine. Karen."

"She was a total nutcase! We locked her up for stalking you!"

"Beth."

"She was ok. Until she tried to kill Grace!" Danny deflated slightly as Steve made his points. Looking back on it he really did have bad taste in women. Danny smirked,

"Gabby." He said triumphantly. Steve rolled his eyes,

"We'll see Danno. But going off the ones you've mentioned I'm not even considering seeing this person let alone date her. Now will you please leave my office? I have paperwork to finish." Danny gaped at him,

"I should say I've found you a girlfriend more often if it means you'll do your own paperwork." Danny ducked as a paper ball sailed past his head as he headed out of the glass office and started walking towards his own office. "You missed!" He called over his shoulder with a chuckle.

"The next one won't and it won't be paper I throw next time!" Steve called with a chuckle in his voice.

A couple of hours later:

Steve had been pretending to do paperwork for the last half an hour. He had taken to making paper aeroplanes and throwing them around his office. He had just launched one of his planes when Chin came into his office and smirked at his boss,

"Something I said?" He asked with a grin as he held up the plane.

"Bored. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did brah but I'll bite. What is it?"

"Have you seen the woman Danny's trying to set me up with?" He asked cautiously. Chin chuckled,

"She's a looker." Steve frowned and Chin carried on describing her, "She's 5ft 6, long brown hair and hazel eyes, pretty in a non traditional sense."

"What's she like though?"

"As in why is she perfect for you?"

"Yeah."

"No idea brah. I haven't actually met her." Steves frown deepened,

"Not what I wanted to hear. We need a case and soon." He muttered as he put his head onto his desk.

"Cheer up brah. At least you haven't got Kono badgering you. Danny'll get bored sooner or later."

"I hope so. Did you need something?" Steve asked only just remembering that Chin had come to his office.

"I did actually. It's a very important question I gotta ask."

"Oohhkkaayy. What is it?" Steve asked worriedly.

"What do you want for lunch?" Chin asked in a deadly serious tone. Steve let out the breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding.

"You've been hanging around Danno too long brah."

"Who's been hanging around me too long?" Danny asked as he came into Steves office.

"Why is everyone entering my office?" Steve asked in puzzlement. Chin chuckled,

"Well I came in here to see what you wanted for lunch, Danny appears to have very good hearing and I don't know why the rook is in here." Kono smiled at her cousin,

"I'm in here because we caught a case." Steve immediately stood up and holstered his weapon.

"Why didn't you say so?" He asked her as everyone left his office to grab their weapons.

"I was about to but Chin saw me walking towards your office and decided to be a pain in the ass."

"Ok so what do we have Kono?" Steve asked as they headed out the doors of the Palace.

"Homicide. I already called Max he's going to meet us there."

"Do we know anything at all?"

"Details are still coming in Boss."

"Alright. Let's go Danno!" Steve called as he climbed into the Camero with Danny a couple of minutes behind him.

Crime scene:

The Camero pulled up to the crime scene in what seemed like seconds to Danny but was in actual fact about 20 minutes after Steve had shouted at him.

"Will you please remember that this is my car!" Steve actually managed to look sheepish.

"Sorry Danno but I don't like the fact that we weren't first on scene."

"Will you relax? I'm sure the homicide detective from the HPD is good. We're probably here as back up." Danny smirked as aneurism face appeared on McGarretts face.

"We are not back up. To anyone." He growled as he climbed out of the car and stalked towards the brunette that was talking to CSU. Danny smiled to himself. This is going to be fun he thought to himself as he quickly got out of his own car and hurried after Steve. Danny approached as Steve was introducing himself to the brunette.

"Steve McGarrett 5-0. What do we have here?" He asked as civilly as he could as he looked at the woman. She smiled at him,

"Stevie McGarrett HPD homicide." She replied as she held her hand out towards the tall man who she knew was Lt Commander Steven J McGarrett.

"It's Steve not Stevie." She continued to smile as his face morphed into what Danny affectionately called aneurism face.

"I know Commander. I'm Stevie McGarrett." She could see Danny smirking behind his partner and winking at her. Steve stood there gobsmacked.

"Something wrong babe?" He asked his partner while trying to not to smile at his face, "You look like you're about to have a stroke." Before Steve could answer Duke shouted,

"Steve!" The woman and Steve turned towards the voice, "You need to look at this!" Steve turned to the woman,

"I thought you were Stevie?"

"Either or. My daddy was hoping for a boy so I got used to answering to both." Steve growled and walked away from them. As soon as his partner was out of earshot Danny started laughing.

"Zo you are my new favourite person! I have never seen his face do that, I think I'll call that one his stroke face." Zoey giggled and high fived the detective.

"Your welcome. So that's Super SEAL huh? I thought you were joking."

"Oh no. It's all true. Right down to his idiotic need to never wait for back up." Danny replied with a grin.

"So I see. Should we go and annoy him some more?"

"Oh yes." Danny said evilly. As they walked over Zoey couldn't help but check out the Commander. When she had first come to the island Danny hadn't long been here either and they had formed a friendship and over time Danny had decided that she would be perfect for his partner. She had vehemently denied that she wasn't ready for any kind of relationship until after she had sat the detectives exam and then life had got in the way and Danny had dropped it. This was the first time that they had worked a case and they had initiated Annoy McGarrett. She couldn't remember Danny's ever mentioning how good looking his partner was, but she figured that was a male thing, but she was surprised Kono hadn't mentioned it either. She'd have to ask the Hawaiian the next time they met up. Pulling her shoulders back she smiled at Steve and said,

"So what do we have?" Steve looked at her in annoyance,

"We don't have anything. 5-0 is taking over this case." Zoey glared at him,

"I don't think so. This is my case you're only here because the Governor seems to think your expertise might come in useful." She replied as she stared him down, "Is that meant to scare me? Because your doing a piss poor job."

"Our expertise? This is our case." Steve reiterated.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Zoey opened her mouth to say something else when they both heard a noise and turned towards it.

"I thought this place had been cleared." Steve growled just before he took off after the person who had made the disturbance with Zoey in hot pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favourites! It really means a lot. Please keep them coming, like I said even if you think I should stop!

Chapter 2:

One second Zoey was behind Steve the next second she was flying through the air and tackling the person who had fled her crime scene. McGarrett had started the chase but the person they had been chasing had zig zagged all over and then Zoey had decided enough was enough. She knew where the person was going to go next and had unexpectedly detoured away from Steve, she grinned as she threw herself at the person. She grinned even more when she heard the oof as she landed. She looked up from where she was sitting on the mans back as Steve came around the corner, aneurism face firmly in place.

"What?" He asked in confusion just as Danny also rounded the corner with his gun drawn. Zoey dusted herself off and hauled him up by his arm and pushed him towards McGarrett,

"Book em McGarrett." She said as she walked past him with a smirk. Danny let out a howl of laughter as aneurism face turned into stroke face as Steve watched the woman walk past him. Danny and Zoey had often laughed at his misfortune of Steve calling him Danno and telling him to book em. Steve turned to look at his partner who was doubled over with laughter and he frowned,

"What just happened?"

"You just got bitch slapped brah." The man replied when it was clear the laughing man wasn't going to. Steve tugged on his arm and growled,

"I wasn't asking you. You want to tell me what you were doing at my crime scene?" He demanded.

"I thought you weren't asking me?" He replied sarcastically as Steve frogmarched him back towards the Camero, Danny not far behind still laughing hysterically. As the trio appeared Chin walked over to them with a grin on his face,

"Stevie just filled me in. I see you got McGarretted Bossman." Steve frowned,

"Did you just use my name as a verb?" By this point Danny was finally able to form a coherent sentence without laughing…much.

"He did! You should have seen his face!"

"I'm sorry I missed it brah. Now what are we to do with this fine upstanding citizen?"

"Take him to HPD holding. I'll deal with him once I'm done here." A female voice answered him. Steve rounded on her,

"I don't think so."

"My case. My takedown. My place." She replied haughtily. Steve grinned,

"But you told me to book em. So my place." Zoey pretended to think about this,

"Huh. I did didn't I? That sure was careless of me. My bad." Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing, who was this woman?

"Who the Hell are you?" He demanded.

"Zoey Cunningham. It's a pleasure to meet you Super SEAL. Although I gotta say I'm not overly impressed with your takedown methods. Thanks for the back up though." She replied with a wink. Steve gaped at her,

"My takedown…not impressed…back up…I thought your name was Stevie?" She just looked at him before she went to talk to CSU again and then he turned to look at Danny.

"You knew about this."

"Yes. We all did." Steve narrowed his eyes,

"This is her?"

"Yes! I'm right aren't I? Admit it Super SEAL!" Steve practically threw the man into the backseat of the Camero and climbed into the drivers seat. Before Danny had even started to move Steve gunned the engine and left the crime scene leaving Danny standing there shock written all over his face. He turned to the others,

"Something I said?"

"Haven't you learned by now? It's always something you say." Zoey replied with a grin, "What's with Super SEAL leaving you anyway?" Danny fidgeted and Zoey glared at him,

"You didn't! Of course you did! You can't help yourself! When you got nowhere with me you tried to convince him! Good going Daniel." Zoey stormed off leaving all three of them struck silent. Chin recovered first,

"Wow that's never happened before. Come on let's head back to the Palace and try to make things right with Steve." Danny and Kono nodded as they headed to Chins car.

HPD:

Zoey stormed into HPD with a look on her face that made even the seasoned cops scatter and took her seat at her desk. She had been sitting there tapping away at her computer for a few minuets when a shadow came over her.

"What?" She snarled without looking up. A man cleared his throat and she as looked up, glare firmly in place, she thought of all the ways she could get this man to go away. However when she saw who it was she sighed and managed to look as sorry as she could,

"Steve. Look about what happened I had no idea Daniel had been annoying you about me. We had that whole Stevie McGarrett thing planned for a while. So I'm sorry and your more than welcome to the case. Just leave me some criminals behind." She said in a big rush which probably confused him more than the words.

"May I?" He asked pointing to the chair.

"Course. The fact that your even attempting to speak to me is nice. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour at the crime scene. I'm not usually like that, I don't like being wrong footed, having said that I was out of line." Zoey could see that it was taking a lot for him to apologise so she remained silent but nodded so that he could continue, "You are correct about Daniel annoying me this morning. I don't like the fact that he managed to play me so well. Now how about we go and see Max?" He said with a smile that Zoey was convinced had melted many a woman's knees.

"You want me to come to the ME's with you? Why?" She asked him unsurely.

"Yeah. It is your case after all, the man that rabbitted is in your holding cells as we speak." He smiled again and Zoey chuckled,

"You mean it's our case. Let's go. You can drive." She replied as she stood up and grabbed her jacket before heading out the door Steve close behind her. As they walked outside she stopped and asked him,

"Where's your car?" Steve grinned and pointed to the Camero. She smiled at him and walked over to the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"You do realise you won't hear the end of this one? You stealing his car and all." She said into the comfortable silence.

"What's your point?" He replied wickedly.

"Guess I don't have one."

MEs office:

Zoey walked in first, as Steve was parking the car, and was greeted by Max,

"Hello Captain." Zoey scowled,

"How many times do I have to say it Max? Call me Zoey I no longer work for the Navy. Not one word of this to Steve." Max nodded and was about to say something else when Steve walked in.

"Commander." He said by way of greeting and then looked behind him, "Where is Detective Williams?"

"He's not working with me today. Zoey is." Max looked confused,

"I must say I find this very confusing Commander McGarrett." Steve sighed,

"How many times Max? Call me Steve." Max nodded and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Navy people and their names'. Steve gave Zoey a look and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"So what do we have Max?" Steve asked into a weird silence.

"We have a gunshot wound to the abdomen. Zoey care to take a look?" Zoey stepped forward and sighed,

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"So that means?"

"Yes it does."

"Crap." Steve looked between the pair.

"Something you want to tell me?" Zoey sighed again,

"Sorry Commander that's classified." Steve stared at her in total shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

There was an uncomfortable silence that greeted those words as Steve looked at her in something akin to annoyance.

"Who are you?" Zoey didn't even look at him instead she said to Max,

"Could send all the files over to 5-0 for me please?"

"Yes Captain. Right away." Zoey looked at him and frowned,

"It's Zoey Max. Just Zoey."

"Yes captain." Max replied as hurried away. She turned towards Steve.

"Let's go. I only want to say this once." She headed out the door and out into the Hawaiian sunshine where she took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Steve had followed her out a moment later and was standing next to her.

"I know you want to ask and I know you want answers but I don't want to have to repeat myself so you'll just have to wait Commander. Can you do that?" She saw Steve straighten and he answered with a clipped,

"Yes ma'am." Before he headed towards the Camero. Sighing she followed him at a respectable distance and then climbed in. She was half expecting him to leave her if she was honest with herself.

The Palace:

As they entered the building they were greeted by a very irate Danny.

"Where the Hell have you been? In my car no less?" He demanded.

"Went to see Max about our vic. Files should be on our server already." Steve replied numbly. Danny studied him,

"What is this face? I've never seen this face before. What's going on?"

"Maybe I can explain Danny. Why don't you all have a seat? And please remain quiet until I'm done talking, I know that's going to be difficult for you Danny but please try." They all looked at her in confusion before grabbing seats and sitting down. Leaving her standing in front of them. While they had gone to get chairs Steve studied Zoey. How had he not seen it? The way she could handle herself, the way she sometimes stood, it all screamed military. However the way she was currently running her hands through her hair she was clearly out of practise. Once they were all seated she cleared her throat,

"Ok here goes. My name is Zoey Cunningham. I was a captain in the US Navy until three years ago when I left. Honourably. I worked for naval intelligence for a very long time. In fact I was the youngest captain in that department. But I earned it. I was specially trained and I excelled at my training and then at my job. What I'm about to tell you is SAS classified I could be arrested for this. But I'm willing to take that risk." Danny couldn't help himself,

"What were you trained to do?" Zoey frowned at him,

"I was trained to think like the other side. Basically I know what an enemy is going to do before they even think of doing it."

"Such as?" Chin asked her.

"Operation Strawberry Field. Commander I believe you know of it?" Steve looked her in the eyes.

"That was you?"

"Yes Sir." Steve gazed at her in wonderment.

"Wow. That's impressive. All of my missions with the SEALs?"

"Yes Sir."

"Don't you outrank him?" Danny asked her as he raised his hand,

"Yes." Steve replied at the exact same time that Zoey said "No." Danny looked between the two and frowned,

"Which is it? Yes or no?" Zoey sighed,

"Technically yes I do outrank him but I see my rank as more of a paper pushing rank. Yes I earned it but not in the same way that Steve did. To be honest I'm more of a lieutenant. So I will always defer to his judgement."

"So what is it about this case that has you telling us classified information?" Chin asked her.

"Before I left, the last case I worked on actually, NCIS caught a case where Navy women had been shot in the abdomen and left to die in the most obscure places. Around the wound they found flower petals and the gunshot was used as the centre. I wasn't called in until the fifth victim had been found. NCIS were at a total loss, which if you know the reputation of NCIS is surprising. So I did what I usually did but this time it was different. Every time I thought he would zig he would zag. So I tried to do it from both sides. I failed. This case has been dormant for the last three years. But look at these photos and tell me what you see." She tapped the smart table and the photos went onto the big screen. Kono raised her hand and Zoey frowned,

"Yes Kono?"

"They're all white, brunette women."

'Yes they are. They also have brown eyes." Kono looked between the photos and Zoey with confusion. Zoey smiled,

"You're right in what you're thinking Kono. This man has been picking people that look like me and dropping bodies on the 17th of every month." Steve shook his head,

"What makes you think this has anything to do with you?"

"Well the resemblance is a little off putting, my birthday is the 17th and he told me that these women were dying because of me. Its no a coincidence that he's here on Hawaii and has suddenly decided to start dropping bodies within two weeks of me getting my detectives badge."

"17th of what?" Danny asked her.

"January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November and December." Danny glared at her and she rolled her eyes at him, "The point is my date of birth, address, phone number, all of that personal information was redacted. Even HPD have redacted it from their files. The fact that this person knows the date is very disturbing to me. This case is going to be a marathon not a sprint."

"And its definitely about you?" Steve asked her.

"Yes. I can prove it." She pulled up a photo of the last victim before she left the Navy. In the picture besides the petals and gunshot wound a cut just above the right hip could be seen. She enlarged the photo and turned back around to face them. Pulling her shirt up as she did so. They looked between the photo and her.

"Explain." Danny growled.

"About a year before I left the Navy my appendix burst and I was rushed into hospital. It was a close call but obviously I survived. The next body he dropped was this one." Steve sighed,

"OK. Obviously this case is about you, which is why you had all the information tagged to Max so he could keep an eye out for any cases that would be the same. What I want to know is how you know this man?"

"I have no idea. I've been wracking my brains trying to figure that out as soon as we realised it was about me. I keep coming up empty." She sighed in frustration.

"Well we'll help you figure it out. So lets start with the man at HPD lock-up." Steve said taking charge. Zoey nodded and smiled at him.

"You'll also discover another special skill that I have. This one I had before I had my super secret Naval Intelligence training. Its actually what drew Naval Intelligence to me in the first place." She said to Danny as they walked towards his car. He smiled at her,

"You have another super power?" he chuckled at her expression.

"I have more than one super power? I wasn't aware I had one let alone multiple ones."

HPD:

As the three walked into the HPD Zoey couldn't help herself. She looked at Steve as he stalked towards the interrogation room. She had to admit that if she was a suspect she would probably admit to anything if he was interrogating her. But on the outside Steve was exactly the type of man she could see herself falling for. Tall, dark, handsome, lean with enough muscles to make you feel safe but not to many that caused everything to shrink and look ugly. When he had crossed his arms his t-shirt had pulled across his broad chest causing the bottoms of his shirt sleeves to pull up where she had noticed the bottoms of his tattoos on both of his arms. I wonder how many he has and where she thought to herself with a little grin.

"What are you smiling at?" Danny's voice interrupted her daydream about his parter.

"Huh?" she asked stupidly her eyes flitting towards Steve. Catching the look Danny rolled his blue eyes,

"Never mind." He started to walk slightly faster to catch up with his partner muttering as he went about oblivious partners and women. For her part Zoey just chuckled at his antics. Once they got to the interrogation room Zoey, Danny and Steve headed inside while Chin and Kono went into the observation room where they were surprised to see quite a few officers waiting. One of them being Duke.

"What's going on Duke?" Chin asked the seasoned officer.

"Never in all my years on the force have I ever seen someone question a suspect quite like Zoey brah." Kono raised an eyebrow in question, seeing the look Duke smiled, "Just watch." They turned towards the glass and watched in curiosity. Inside the room Zoey had taken the seat right in front of their suspect and was sitting there just watching him. Danny took the seat next to her while Steve prowled around behind them.

"What's your name?" Danny asked him.

"Martyn Griffin." Zoey didn't move or make any sound.

"Why were you at the crime scene this morning?"

"I was heading to work. I called you." Zoey moved her head to the side. He looked at her with beady eyes, "I'm telling the truth!" Zoey made a sound in the back of her throat. Their suspect was somewhat boring to say the least. There wasn't anything wrong with him per se but he just had a peculiar air about him. Like if he didn't have bad luck he would have no luck at all. Zoey eyed him evilly when Steve asked his next question,

"What do you do for a living?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" he snapped and Zoey raised her eyebrows as Steve stepped forward in between Danny and Zoey and scowled,

"Answer the question!" he growled.

"I'm a consultant for some very important people. This bitch has caused quite a stir for one of my employers. I have a message for you." Again Zoey didn't answer instead she opened her hands in a gimmie gesture.

"Everything that happens next is on you." He turned to Steve, "I want my lawyer." He crossed his arms over his chest and didn't speak again. The three headed out of the room where Chin, Kono and Duke met them. Duke nodded at Zoey and she grinned with a wink,

"That was uneventful. Especially for your interrogations, you get anything from him?"

"Yeah he's been trained against me." She growled.

"What did you think of his threat?"

"It's the same one I've heard countless times. I should have known that takedown was too easy. This bastard is starting to annoy me." Steve put a hand on her shoulder,

"Relax we'll get him." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder,

"Ya reckon? I don't. We won't get him until he wants to be caught. Until then I'm the mouse to his cat."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It had been a slow week for all law enforcement when Zoey decided to go to the Palace. She hadn't seen 5-0 in what felt like months but in reality it had only been a couple of weeks. The only time they really interacted was about the Petal killer and she knew he wouldn't strike for another week or so. It was thoroughly depressing that she could set her watch by him. Looking at her watch she decided to grab some lunch and take it to the team and hopefully brainstorm ideas about this thorn in all of their sides. Twenty minutes later she pulled open the doors to their offices feeling the cool chrome under her sweaty palm. Walking in with her shoulders back and a smile on her face she saw four faces turn towards her when they had heard the door opening.

"I brought lunch!" She called as she headed towards the little 'kitchen' area that they had fashioned out of chairs and a medium sized table. She smiled at the sound of pattering feet, that sounded more like a herd of elephants stampeding, but she couldn't really bring herself to care at least they were coming to get food. She knew they often went days without eating properly if a case got in the way. Right now she was saving them from paperwork. Kono was the first one to appear,

"Mahalo Zoey. What brings you by?" Zoey blushed,

"Honestly? Boredom. And I wanted to see you guys. I'm guessing your having a slow week too?" Kono nodded as she bit into her sandwich.

"Thank God! I have never been so happy to see you." Steve said as a way of greeting her. She raised an eyebrow,

"Your saving me from drowning." He carried on completely ignoring her look as he picked up a pasta salad with chicken.

"How can you be drowning in paperwork Steven? I'm the one that has to account for every bullet you fire because I'm the stupid idiot who is your partner!" Danny ranted as he also picked a salad. He smiled at Zoey,

"Thanks Zo. What brings you by?" He asked as he dug in.

"Boredom. I missed all of you." She replied as she looked at Steve out the corner of her eye. Danny snorted unattractively as he caught her looking at his partner, who was completely oblivious. She rolled her eyes at him,

"Actually I was wondering if we could brainstorm? If you aren't busy of course?" She asked slyly.

"No! We aren't busy! Of course we'll help." Steve replied hurriedly.

"You hate paperwork that much huh?" She asked laughing as she did so. Steve grinned at her, he really did love it when she laughed like that. Nodding he carried on eating when Chin cleared his throat,

"I've actually been thinking about Petals."

"Oh?" She asked turning to give him her full attention.

"Did you ever change your hair? Like dyed it or cut it when he was killing?"

"Yeah that was one of the first things we did to see if he was actually after me. Hence why some of them have purple, red and short hair. Why?"

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?"

"No. I was in the Navy. Didn't really have time and I didn't want to put anyone else at risk. Why?" She asked again.

"Do you have all of your x-rays handy?" He continued without answering her question.

"Yes." She answered slowly not bothering to ask why again as he wouldn't answer her until he was ready.

"Can I have a look? Also do you have any other scars?"

"Course. I have one on my inside thigh, right leg. One on my left eyebrow, one on my outside thigh, also right leg. One underneath my chin and one on the back of my neck. Again I ask why?"

"None of the other victims have those scars. Why?" He finished his lunch as they worked to catch up to him, it didn't take long for Zoey to catch on.

"Because I didn't go to hospital for those particular wounds! So he wouldn't know about them. How the Hell did I not see that?"

"Fresh eyes. Besides your too close to the case." Zoey grinned at him and then frowned,

"You want me to get a boyfriend, him break up with me, and then him come after me because I'm heartbroken. Right?" Chin nodded,

"But not just any boyfriend is going to do."

"Who you got in mind?" Chin grinned evilly and Zoey gulped in apprehension.

"McGarrett." Chin replied as if his answer was the answer to the universe.

"Not a cats chance in Hell! He has a girlfriend all ready! Besides I get the impression this is gonna be a long undercover mission. No." Zoey argued, hoping that they would listen and see sense but Steve stopped her in his tracks.

"It's already done. We have a house and everything."

"What about what's her face?" Steve frowned,

"Cath? She understands." Now it was Zoey's turn to frown.

"Bullshit! No woman in their right mind would 'understand' that her good looking man is essentially shacking up with another woman."

"You think I'm good looking?" Steve asked with a grin and Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? That's all you heard from that? Get over yourself you ain't all that. What's her name?"

"Lt Catherine Rollins."

"Navy?" Steve nodded. "Figures. The answer is still no. Find someone else!"

"Too late. Your stuck with me." Steve snapped before he stalked out of the office. Zoey turned to Danny,

"You get why this is a bad idea. Don't you?" Danny sighed,

"Yeah I get it. But he volunteered and he does make the most logical choice." Zoey groaned as she realised she wasn't going to win this fight.

"You realise someone's going to get hurt? Badly."

"Yeah we know. If there was any other way we'd do it that way. But we can't keep waiting for this guy to drop another body." Danny tried to rationalise.

"I get it. I really do but this undercover thing is going to take a while and people have to believe it to make this work. I don't know about Steve but I'm a terrible actress. Although Rollins is probably going to come in useful. She can be the reason we 'break up'. Does Steve know her well?"

"Yeah. Why?" Danny asked her suspiciously. Zoey shrugged,

"No reason."

"Liar." Danny replied. She shrugged again,

"Believe what you want. I'll see you guys later." She headed out the door and went back to the HPD. Once she had gone Danny looked at Kono and Chin,

"What was that about?"

"She doesn't like or trust Catherine." Kono answered with a smile.

"That much I gathered Sherlock. What I want to know is why?" Danny snarked back with a little push of his shoulder at the woman he saw as a sister. She nodded once and then said,

"This will either make or break Steve and Zoey. And it's going to be Zoey who ends up getting hurt. Emotionally and physically. She's already falling for him when they start playing house she's a goner."

"We'll have to keep an eye on Steve too. Over the past few weeks she's really grown on him." Chin supplied.

"Of course he has! I've said from day one that they'd be perfect for each other! Now all we gotta do is make them see it too." Danny said waving his hands about as he did so. The two cousins just chuckled at his antics.

A few months later:

Steve had just dropped Zoey off at HPD when he stopped her from getting out of his truck,

"Are you ok?" he asked her gently. She had been acting strange for the last few days and he was starting to worry.

"I'm fine! Jesus Christ leave me alone!" she snapped at him and climbed out of the truck before storming into HPD. Steve shook his head and headed towards the Palace deciding to have a word with Kono about Zoeys behaviour. He pulled up five minutes later and got out and heading up to their offices. When he walked in he was surprised to find that he was alone, which was strange as Danny was usually in before him on most days.

"Danno?" he called out for his partner. He walked towards his office but found it empty,

"What the Hell is going on? Where is everybody?" he muttered to himself as he went back towards the smart table when Kono appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"You alright Bossman?" she asked cheerfully, happy that she had managed to make him jump, it wasn't often that she managed to sneak up on the former Navy SEAL.

"Kono! Where's Danno? I actually need to talk to you about Zoey." Kono nodded,

"What's up with Zo?" she asked him,

"She's been acting weird lately. Could you maybe talk to her for me?" she shook her head,

"No can do Bossman. That's Danny's job. That's where he is." Steve frowned,

"Why is she talking to Danno?"

"She's struggling Bossman."

"With what? I don't know if she's noticed or not but I'm struggling too! This isn't easy for me either!" he stormed as he paced the length of the table. Kono sighed and shook her head, she knew exactly what Zoey was struggling with but she wasn't about to reveal that to Steve.

"I'm going to talk to her. Tonight." He announced and Kono jumped at his sudden outburst and she chuckled,

"Good luck with that." Steve glared at her and she rolled her eyes, "You know as well as I do that she won't tell you anything if she doesn't want to." Steve smirked,

"I have my ways." Kono snorted,

"What songs do you want played at your funeral?" Steve was saved from answering in the form of Danny stormed into the office and marched up to his partner putting his finger in his face, Steve smirked again,

"Remember what happened the last time you put your finger in my face? That rule hasn't changed Danno." Danny removed his finger from his face and glared,

"Whatever you're doing to Zo stop it!" he demanded. Steve looked at him in confusion and shock,

"I haven't done anything!"

"Maybe that's the problem!" Danny countered.

"What's that meant to mean?" Steve demanded and Danny rolled his eyes in exasperation,

"We've spread the rumour that you and her are dating but a rumour is only going to do so much. I mean even Gracie can tell it's a bunch of bullshit."

"I think what he's trying to get at Bossman is that the pair of you aren't exactly acting like a couple who just moved in together."

"That was her rules! And I agreed with them. So what should I do?"

"Take her out on a date you animal! A proper one. That might be a good start!" Danny snapped as he walked to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you very much for the all the reviews! It means a lot. Hope you keep enjoying it. Again r & r with any suggestions. On with the date.

Chapter 5:

For the rest of the day Steve was in his office on the phone between bouts of paperwork. He had been at this for a couple of hours when Kono came into Danny's office with look of confusion on her pretty face which caused Danny to frown,

"You know you'll get wrinkles if you keep looking like that." He said as a way of greeting when she entered his office.

"What is the Bossman up to? It's been bugging me for the last couple of hours. I don't think I've ever seen him in his office for that long before and he's doing paperwork." She replied as she pulled out the spare chair and sat in front of Danny with a sigh.

"I really don't know. But you're right. He doesn't usually sit still and the fact that he's willingly doing paperwork is a little frightening. Have you spoke to Zoey today?" He asked her. Kono sighed again,

"Yeah. I understand her reasons for the rules but quite frankly it's stupid. A bunch of rules aren't going to stop her from falling for him more than she already has. To be honest I think this has more to do with Catherine than it has Steve, even if she's using Steve as the excuse." Danny nodded in agreement,

"What do you think her problem is with Catherine? I can't believe SuperSEAL fell for that lie I fed him about her wanting a date. I mean we can all see that they are made for each other and that he does like her more than he's letting on. It's like we're in high school. It's ridiculous."

"I agree. I don't know she won't tell me why she hates Catherine." Danny's eyebrows shot up. Kono smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah she hates her I don't think I've ever known Zoey to hate someone before." Before Danny could say anything Steve walked into the office with a grin,

"Kono could you help Zoey get ready for our date please?"

"Sure Bossman. Does she need to wear anything in particular?"

"Something nice." Steve answered in confusion. Kono giggled and headed out of Danny's office. Once she was gone Danny looked at Steve,

"Dare I say it? But you actually look happy babe."

"That's because I am Danno. I always thought her rules were stupid but I didn't mind sticking to them because I didn't want to upset her. If all goes well I won't be sleeping on the couch anymore." He replied with a wolfish grin that Danny chuckled at.

"Keep that attitude and you'll be there for the rest of your life." Steve smiled and left the office before Danny could interrogate him.

HPD:

Kono walked in and soon spotted Zoey staring off into space. Walking over to her she said,

"Howzit?" Zoey jumped and looked at Kono with a frown,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you home so that you can get ready for your date."

"What date?"

"The one you have with McGarrett."

"I have a date with McGarrett?"

"Yes. Come on let's go." Kono said cheerfully as she pulled her up by the hand. But Zoey started to pull back slightly. "What is it?" Kono asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"It is a good idea. Trust me but better yet trust him."

"It's not him I don't trust it's me."

"Just go with it. Trust that your feelings are reciprocated." Zoey didn't say anything and let the the native Hawaiian pull her towards her car. A couple of hours later Kono said,

"Twirl." Zoey did as she was told with a little grin,

"Well?"

"You look gorgeous." Zoey looked down at the dress she was wearing,

"This old thing?"

"Yes! It's very you." The dress she had on was blue with thick straps that flared away from her hips with a thin pink belt that cut it off at her waist. On her feet she had on a pair of cobalt blue strappy heels. Zoey blushed a little at the complement.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"If he doesn't realise how beautiful you are now he will when he sees you." Zoey dropped her head and giggled. Kono smiled at her and then said, "I gotta go. But have fun tonight and I want details in the morning."

"Alright Kono. I'll speak to you in the morning." Kono waved and headed out towards her car as Steve's was pulling into the driveway. She waved at him and gave him a thumbs up as she passed him. Steve chuckled at her and headed into the house. What he saw caused him to smile. Zoey was standing off to the side pulling on her dress, which he found adorable, and fiddling with her bag. He cleared his throat as she clearly hadn't heard him come in. Looking up she smiled at him and blushed when she saw him looking at her,

"This ok?" She asked timidly.

"It's perfect. Let me go shower and change and we'll go. Ok?" She nodded her head and went sat on one of the breakfast bar stools to wait for him. With another look at her he headed off into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he was out and dressed smartly in black trousers and a blue button down shirt. She gaped at him,

"What?" He asked her nervously. She grinned at him,

"Are you nervous?" She asked him, he squared his shoulders and looked at her in amusement,

"No. Are you?"

"Why would I need to be nervous?" She asked him with a raise of her eyebrow.

"You don't. Your perfectly safe with me." He replied as he held out his arm for her take. Yeah my body might be safe but heart and soul won't be she thought to herself as she got off the stool and took his arm with an easy smile.

A couple of hours later:

They were having an excellent time together which greatly surprised Zoey. Why am I so surprised? This is McGarrett for crying out loud she admonished herself.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he looked into her eyes that bright with laughter and happiness.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about." She smiled at his affronted look,

"So I'm nothing but a pretty face to you?" She let her eyes go wondering up and down his body as he stood up and held out his hand towards her. She tilted her head to the side,

"Well you haven't given me any other reason to like you. So yeah your just another pretty face." She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up and she stumbled into his solid chest.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to prove to you that I'm more than just a pretty face." He whispered into her ear. If he hadn't been holding her up she was sure to fall as her knees had gone weak. He stepped back from her and smiled at her,

"Would you like to go for a walk my lady?"

"That would be lovely good sir." She replied as he kissed her hand and then linked their fingers together before guiding her along the promenade by the beach. As the walked they talked about everything and nothing and before she knew it he had guided her back to his truck where he opened the door and helped her up.

"Thank you kind gentleman. A lady does like a man who opens and closes doors for her." She said in an uppity tone as she smiled. She watched as he ran round the other side of the truck when she turned to face him,

"I'm no lady however but the gesture is greatly appreciated though." She said as she looked at him and drinking in every detail of his face and committing them to memory. He grinned at her and pulled the truck into traffic. It took next to no time for Steve to pull up onto their driveway and hurry back around to open her door for her. She raised and eyebrow and he just shrugged as he helped her out. They walked to the door and stopped while she rummaged through her bag for the keys.

"Still think I'm just a pretty face?" He asked her and she chuckled before turning to face him,

"No you'd make an excellent chauffeur if 5-0 fails." He pouted at her and put a finger on his chin,

"What can I do to prove I'm more than just a pretty face?" He muttered before he smiled wolfishly and pulled her close, "I know." He murmured as he wiped a stray piece of hair off her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes darted from his to his lips as she nibbled on her bottom one and then looked back up to his beautiful eyes. He stepped closer to her and dipped his head and gently brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and returned the kiss. After a couple of minutes he pulled back with a smile.

"Wow." Zoey looked at the floor and blushed, she had practically attacked him,

"Sorry it's been a while." He placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him,

"Don't be. I didn't mind." He smiled and dipped his head again and she met him in the middle, standing on her tiptoes to do so.


End file.
